Right in Front of Me
by AnimeGirl9894
Summary: Naruto is finaly in a relationship with Sakura but with Sakura being her lovely self he starts to question if it's what he really wants. One night after yet another fight with Sakura he goes out for a walk to clear his head. Does he find the answer? NxH


**HI! This is my second Naruto fanfiction! I hope this one gets more reviews than my last one! Haha actually I hope it's better than the last one XD I DON'T OWN NARUTO! **

**Before the fight with Pein and Hinata's confession.**

**This is a NaruHina fic so if you like NaruSaku well…don't read this simply to tell me you don't like NaruHina! Ok then ENJOY~**

The sky was an inky blue decorated by thousands of bright stars. The moon shone cast a light silver glow and a cold fall breeze blew. Naruto walked through the nearly empty streets of Konoha. Even though he loved being with all his friends and simply people in general but even he needed some peace once in a while. Lately it seemed like peace was a thing of the past. He sighed heavily and rubbed his aching eye. A couple of weeks ago he had finally asked Sakura out for a date. And amazingly she had said yes! Of course he had been overjoyed! Their first date had been great! He took her out to dinner and after they'd taken a walk through the forest. Two dates later they had become girlfriend and boyfriend. _That's when it all started!_ Naruto thought shaking his head.

Once they were actually in a relationship he found out that Sakura wasn't the sweet girl he thought she was. **(Shocker…) **She was extremely possessive and had mood-swings constantly. Any time he went anywhere she either wanted to come or she had to know exactly where he was going and when he'd be back. And if Naruto so much as uttered a single word against this she would throw him out the window or punch him across the village! _Damn that hurts!_ He rubbed his eye gently. He looked around to realize that he'd wondered into the forest and into a large clearing. The clearing was surrounded by tall pine trees and it was drenched in the soft glow of the crescent moon that hung overhead. He slumped against a tree and looked up at the sky through the trees.

_I don't understand. I love Sakura, I've known for years and I've been waiting for her to go out with me forever! But now…._He exhaled and ran his hand through his hair. It just didn't make sense to him. Sakura was the girl he'd been waiting for. She was beautiful and…he thought for a moment. _What else? There must be something else. She pretty and…? Well, she's my teammate. _Naruto stared stumped. Why else did he like Sakura? It wasn't really her personality, Naruto shook his head. No that wasn't it. His eyes widened when he realized the only reason he liked Sakura was cause she was pretty, and even that was starting to wane. With such an unappealing personality her looks didn't seem as good as they used to.

_It's not like she treated me any better than anybody else when I was younger. Even when she was my teammate all it was about was Sasuke. Maybe that was part of the reason he thought he'd liked her. She loved, and still does; Sasuke and I wanted to be better than him. _He nodded rubbing his chin. He must have started liking her cause she liked Sasuke and he wanted her to like him to.

"AAAAAHHHH this is so confusing!" Naruto yelled and slide down the tree until he was sitting. He folded his arms on his knees and watched the stars shine.

~Elsewhere~

Hinata walked past Naruto's apartment. The lights were off and she didn't see any movement inside. _I wonder if Sakura is in there with him…_she pondered sadly. She was happy for Naruto; she always wanted him to be happy even if it meant that he wasn't with her. If he was happy with Sakura then that's all that mattered but…there was still that nagging, that sad feeling in her heart that wished he was with her and not Sakura. Hinata shook her head and quickly started walking away from his house. As she walked through the streets she looked at all the buildings. She thought about all the couples that had started appearing throughout the village. She felt the loneliness of the situation settle in her stomach like a rock. A little after Naruto and Sakura had announced that they were boyfriend and girlfriend she had tried going out with Kiba. It had been nice, they'd gone to dinner but it was like two friends hanging out. She just didn't feel that way about him. After the date while Kiba walked her home it became obvious that he knew she didn't feel that way about him.

"Hinata can I ask you something?" Kiba had asked as they walked to the Hyuga residence. Hinata looked over at him and nodded.

"Of course Kiba-kun." She had answered. Kiba sighed and put his hands behind his head.

"You still like Naruto don't you?" He asked. Hinata felt her cheeks flush and nervously pushed her fingers together. Kiba sighed. "Yeah I thought so. Hinata it was great going out with you but you don't have to if you still like Naruto."

"I-I'm sorry Kiba-kun." She stuttered feeling embarrassed and slightly ashamed. She felt Kiba put his arm around her shoulders and she looked up to see him smiling at her.

"Don't worry I'm sure he'll come around." Kiba had told her reassuringly. She smiled gratefully at him for understanding. They had arrived at her house and she thanked Kiba and that was that. Thinking back she was happy that Kiba had been so understanding. Even if Naruto was with Sakura, she couldn't help but wait for him. Hoping that he might change his mind. A loud sigh broke her from her thoughts she walked through the thick trees until she came to the edge of a clearing. She was surprised to see Naruto sitting against a tree in the clearing; he was looking at the sky, his face in deep thought. She stood there for a moment debating whether she should leave or stay. Her body seemed to decide before her brain and she found herself stepping out from behind the tree.

"N-Naruto-kun…?"

~Naruto Perspective~

Naruto jumped at the soft voice. He turned his head to see Hinata standing on the edge of the clearing. She looked at him concern filling her light lavender eyes. He stood up and smiled. "Hey Hinata. What are you doing out here so late?"

"I was just taking a walk…" She answered quietly. Naruto shifted wondering what to say next but Hinata spoke first. "W-what are you doing out here so late?" Naruto closed his eyes for a moment wondering how to answer.

"Just thinking." He said finally. She nodded. He could see a pink tint sinking into her pale face. He smiled, even though they weren't saying anything it was a comfortable silence. "You want to sit with me?" He asked motioning to the base of the tree. Hinata looked startled but nodded trying to hide the small smile that formed on her lips. They sat quietly watching the stars. Naruto glanced over at Hinata; the silver moonlight bathed her pale skin and her dark hair making her look unearthly. "Beautiful…" he whispered before he could think about it. Hinata glanced over at him and his face turned a bright shade of red. _Did I really just say that? _She blushed and gave him a warm smile. _She is beautiful though. She's so sweet and kind…unlike Sakura. _He thought back to all the times Hinata had been nice to him when they were kids. He thought about how hard she trained because she wanted to be strong and about the way she blushed whenever he was around. Naruto cast another look at her and realized she had been staring at him. They sat there for what felt like hours and then it happened he gently pressed his lips against hers. It was a moment before she pressed back and they shared a sweet, passionate kiss. They broke apart and Hinata looked slightly worried.

"What about Sakura?" She asked. Naruto cupped her chin in his hand and pulled her closer.

"Don't worry about her; it doesn't matter when real love is right in front of me." He whispered and leaned in and kissed her again.

Fin

**That was the longest one-shot I've ever written! I hoped you enjoyed that NaruHina love! I personally love Naruto and Hinata together. This story was really fun to write and I hope it was fun to read as well! **

**Review! Pretty please? X3**


End file.
